Quand Dumbledore devient Snape
by rock's tangerine
Summary: quand Dumbledore perturbe Snape pendant qu'il prépare une potion, il ne s'attendait pas à devenir très ... snapien ...
1. Et la potion, elle a fait boum !

Warning : L'histoire qui va suivre est un slash HPSS, donc vous êtes mis en garde, à vos risques et périls ….

Disclamer. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Me fais pas d'argent …. Mais veux bien Snape soit dit en passant… T_T ….

Résumé : Snape s'arrache les cheveux depuis qu'il à comprit ses sentiments envers Harry, le vainqueur de la Bataille Finale. Alors que celui-ci revient en tant que Prof de DCFM, Snape, au grand désarroi de Dumbledore, ne compte pas entamer sa démarche séductrice… Jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore va s'en mêlé de son plein gré… ou pas …. Lisez et vous verrez !

--------

Harry était dans le train qui le menait à Kings' Cross, d'où il pourrait discrètement se glisser dans le monde des sorciers. Il allait commencer sa première année à Poudlard, non pas en tant qu'élève mais en tant que professeur, ce qui allait être un grand changement pour lui. Il avait quitté son école de Préparation à l'Enseignement Magique une semaine au par avant, avec les félicitations de ses enseignants, ce qui lui avait permit d'être accepté rapidement à se leva de son siège, attrapa sa valise relativement légère pour ce qu'elle contenait, à savoir son nécessaire de Défense, ses manuels et ses affaires personnels, réduits en format mini comme par magie ; après tout, aucun Moldus ne se poserait de question .

10h45. Il lui restait 15 minutes, il était dans le bon timing. Il s'appuya négligemment contre le passage du quai 9 ¾ , et s'avança tranquillement pour déposer ses affaires à l'arrière du train. Il pensa vaguement aux élèves qui allaient faire le même geste que lui le lendemain, et monta donc dans le train du 1er septembre, réservé à l'équipe enseignante.

Harry, n'ayant jamais fait le voyage sans ses amis et les autres élèves, pensa qu'il allait pouvoir avoir un compartiment à lui tout seul. Mais non, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'une sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années le regardait d'un œil mi sévère, mi amusé.

- Eh bien, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas passer votre temps avachi sur ce fauteuil, Mr Potter ?

Harry se redressa rapidement, faisant face à son ancienne enseignante de Métamorphoses .

- Oh, bonjour Professeur.. Euh, il y a un compartiment spécial ?

- Mr Potter, je ne suis plus votre professeur, fit Mc Gonnagal en souriant légèrement, vous pouvez m'appelez par mon prénom.

- Faite de même, alors, Minerva, répondit le Survivant

- Très bien, suivez-moi maintenant.

Harry attrapa son petit sac de voyage, où il gardait toujours quelques revues, son argent et d'autres babioles. Il traversèrent une bonne partie du train pour finalement arriver à l'extremité de celui-ci, devant un compartiment beaucoup plus grand que les autres, et qu'Harry n'avait encre jamais vu.

- Entrez et installez-vous, Harry, vous êtes le dernier.

Harry entra dans la cabine, et reconnu l'équipe enseignanteau grand complet, à part peut-être le directeur. Il fût assez étonné de les voir tous habillés en moldus, mais s'installa entre Snape, qui le toisa du regard, et Mc Gonnagal qui s'assit au près de lui après avoir refermé la porte.

Le trajet se fit plus rapidemment que les autres années à son goût, chacun discutait de ses vacances, des projets scolaires pour l'année à suivre, et Harry s'amusa à entendre son ancien Maître des potions commencer à se plaindre de ses futurs élèves. Ils vaquèrent ensuite à leurs occupations, puis, à la tombée de la nuit, le train s'arrêta pour faire descendre le petit groupe. Après le diné, Harry monta rapidemment à sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le matelas, à même le sol, observa le tas de cartons et se dit, en sombrant dans le sommeil, qu'il aurait du boulot à tout installer le lendemain.

Un hululement le réveilla Harry. Kashmir, son nouvel hibou ( Hedwige n'est pas éternelle:/ et ça change un peu :) ) se tenait devant sa fenêtre. Il était noir et avait de grand yeux ambres., et tenait une lettre de Sirius qu'Harry se hâta de lire. Il s'étira en s'émerveillant de la vue qu'il avait, donant sur le lac et les montagnes aux alentours. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de son sac, posé sur le carton qui contenait ses ingrédients de potions et ses remèdes, s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Il alla inconsciemment vers la table des Gryffondor, avant de se rappeler qu'il était désormais Professeur, et ce lapsus n'échappa pas aux autres enseignants qui rièrent de bon cœur. Harry s'installa à côté de Snape, qui était plongé dans sa tasse de thé vert au citron. Harry attrapa une tranche de pain de mie grillée à souhait, s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise en remuant légèrement du bassin, et commença à la tartiner concencieusement, en attendant que son café refroidisse un peu. Il sentit qu'il était observé, et tourna négligemment la tête en croquant dans sa tartine.

- Bonjour, Snape. Bien dormit ?

L'interpellé rabatit son regard en direction de son thé, et grommela une réponse quasi inaudible.

Harry remonta ensuite dans ses appartements. Maintenant qu'il faisait jours, il pouvait mieux examiner les lieux.

Il y avait deux moyen d'accéder à ses appartements, il pouvait y arriver par la prte arrière de sa classe, ou par un petit couloir qui longeait celle-ci.

Il découvrit donc une grande pièce, inondée de lumière par la seule grande fenêtre du salon. Le plancher était en bois brut, et les murs en pierre, ce qui donnait un petit air donjon aux lieux. A sa droite se tenait un petit coin cuisine, même s'il nota une différence majeure qui changeait tout. Il n'y avait pas de réfrigérateur, mais une vieille gazinière magique, comme celle qu'Harry avait vu chez la mère de Ron. Le sol de la cuisine était fait de larges dalles de béton viellit, mais Harry fût surpris de découvrir un sol chaud aux pieds. Au fond, il y avait une petite salle de bain, mais qui avait assez d'espace pour accueillir une grande et magnifique baignoir en marbre blanc. A la droite de la salle de bain se trouvait une dernière pièce, la chambre donc. Harry pensa à l'éménager en premier, pour pouvoir dormir à coup sûr sur un bon lit ce soir. Quelques Wingardium Leviosa plus tard, ses meubles furent mis en place dans sa chambre, et il se félicita d'avoir pu réduire tout ces objets dans quelques cartons. Il décora attivement sa chambre, puis sa salle de bain, où il n'avait pas grand-chose à mettre, à part un grand mirroir rectangulaire, aux angles lumineux, un énorme pot de banbous qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, un tapis gris et des stores en bois.

Il plaça ensuite ses deux canapé de velour noir modernes, posa un tapis violine et une table en bois dessus. Il accrocha quelques tableau qu'Hermione lui avait offert, dont une lithographie moldue d'une œuvre de Cocteau. Il s'occupa ensuite de son coin bureau qui était éclairé par une énorme lampe à pied qui venait jusqu'au dessus de son fauteuil, puis rangea tout ses livres, ses grimoires dans l'immense bibliothèque, et posa son chaudron à côté de son armoire où il avait déposé tout le matériel de défense, comme par exemple l'étui qui contenait de la poudre d'Evasion.

Vers 4h, il descendit se promener dans le parc, où il croisa Hagrid qui le retint tellement longtemps qu'il n'eu pas beaucoup de temps pour enfillé sa cape de professeur, avant d'aller au Festin dAccueil et à la Répartition. Il arriva donc à bout de souffle dans son appartement, qu'il trouva finalement à son goût, et se saisit de sa cape. Il se regarda dans le miroir et étouffa un cri de surprise. Il faisait plus strict, et ses cheveux ébourrifés comme jamais après sa course éffrénée dans les couloirs lui donnait un air fougueux et ténébreux à la foi. Elle était noire, et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds ; elle était ceintrée aux hanches, ce qui coupa la sévérité que faisait son col droit. Il descendit rapidemment après un dernier et rapide coup d'œil au miroir, et s'installa – encore – à côté de Snape. Celui-ci, comme tous d'ailleurs, avait revêtit sa cape de professeur, mais celle-ci avait l'air d'être moins sobre que ses autes. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la brodure argentée qui contournait ses fins poignets.

La répartition se passa normalement. Certains élèves le montrèrent du doigt, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Son regard se porta machinalement sur son collègue, Severus, qui croquait avidemment dans une belle part de tarte au citron meringuée, et il eu une irrésisitible envie de l'embrasser quand il aperçut la meringue qui restait collé sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment fatiquée, pensa-t-il. Harry avait tout simplement hâte d'aller se coucher après cette journée, et de profiter de son lit bien chaud. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, quand il se glissa sous ses couvertures, c'est qu'un petit quelque chose qui se passait simultanément plusieurs étages plus bas, allait changer sa vie.

Severus Snape effraya quelques élèves sur son passage, histoire de se donner bonne contenance. En effet, le vieux citronné voulait absolument passer le voir dans SES cachots. Il se mit directement à son Philtre d'Amnésie Absolue, qu'il avait commencer à faire avant le diner. Celle-ci étant extrêment difficile à faire, il lui fallait une concentration totale, que Dumbledore ne tarda pas à ébranler.

- Bonjour, mon cher ami !

Severus sursauta, mais heureusement, sa potion n'eu pas de réaction brusque, elle.

- Mr Le Directeur…. Que me vaut ce plaisir de vous recevoir ?

- Et bien, je vais aller droit au but… Ahem… Vous savez, euh, j'ai… Comment dire…

Droit au but…

- J'ai connaissance de votre affection, Severus.

- L'interpellé haussa du sourcil.

Mon _affection_ ?

- Vous aimez Harry,je le sais, Severus, ne me le cachez pas.

- C-

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Bon, et même si, éventuellement, vous aviez raison. Que voulez-vous y faire ?

- Moi, rien, mais vous…. Allez le voir .

- Quoi !

Ce fût la surprise de trop pour Sev, qui fit glisser un crin de licorne en trop dans sa potion, qui exlopsa, les etouffant d'une fumée rose bonbon pailletée.

Le hic, c'est Severus ne compris pas pourquoi il était soudain doté d'une longue barbe argentée qui lui grattait les machoires, et au même instant, Dumbledore se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux …

Seul le cri grave et particulièrement Snapien qui sortit anormalement de la gorge de Dumbledore montra que décidemment, il n'y aurait jamais une année banale à Poudlard.

* * *

Très court, je sais, mais je pense que ça sera plus long après ;)

Voilà, je fait une deuxième fanfic, j'éspère que celle-ci vous plaira aussi ^^

Je tenterais ( je dit bien tenter) de publier la suite rapidemment, genre dans les deux prochaines semaines ( oui, je trouve que c'est rapide XD )

Petite review pour motivée l'auteuze ? Thank you =)


	2. Le miroir pensant

Snape n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il venait d'être « importé » dans le corps du directeur, et vice-versa. L'horreur totale. Le nouveau Snape, lui, avait l'air de voir les choses sous un autre angle, ce dont il ne se priva pas de faire remarquer au vrai Severus.

-Et bien, attiré Harry sera enfin plus évident pour vous, je vais vous aider mon ami…

Deuxième cri d'effroi.

-Vous allez me laisser tranquille, vieux givré du citron !

-Severus, laissez-moi vous aider…

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en avoir assez fait ?

Le vrai Severus feuilleta fébrilement son livre de potions, et fit une tête d'enterrement quand il trouve la page qu'il cherchait.

- Une semaine … Il faut plus d'une semaine pour faire l'antidote… Je suis mort.

- Ecoutez, Severus, je suis assez doué pour faire vos cours, sans vouloir me venter, et vous me remplacerez, évitez juste d'envoyez balader de trop les gens, proposez des bonbons au citron à tout le monde et tout ira bien… Moi j'irai me promener sombrement de temps en temps dans les couloirs, et ça fera l'affaire. Après, je m'occupe de tout le reste… De Harry, par exemple, conclut-il avec un sourire pervers qui déforma le visage de Snape.

- Allez-vous en, maintenant…

- Ah, non. Je suis Snape, moi maintenant, il vaut mieux que je reste ici…

La version originale de Snape fulminait derrière la barbe de Dumbledore. Il s'enquit de quelques affaires, de son chaudron et d'ingrédients, et monta discrètement dans les bureaux de Dumbledore, après avoir lancé « Citron or not citron » à la gargouille.

Mais dans quelle misère s'était-il mit ?

« J'ai la poisse, j'ai la poisse, j'ai la poisse …. » se répétait-il mentalement « vraiment pas de chance, la poisse… »

Il décida d'aller se doucher.

3ème cri d'effroi de la soirée. Ca commence à faire beaucoup.

Il avait oublié ( mais quel con, faut le faire ) qu'il était dans le corps de son directeur, mais qu'évidement, celui-ci n'était pas fait de coton. Dumbledore était, comme tout homme naturellement constitué, de chair et d'os.

« Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il ai un grand miroir dans sa salle de bain toute jaune, cette espèce de presse-agrume écervelé ? »

- Pour se mater, tiens !

Severus se retourna rapidement, faisant virevolter dans son geste brusque la longue barbe argentée en l'air, animée d'un mouvement ralentit. D'où venait cette voix ?

- Yooooooouhouuuuu !

Il devenait fou, ou il n'était pas seul ?

- S'pèce de guignol, devant toi !

Là, Severus regarda le miroir, et au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que c'était _le miroir, _qui lui tapait la cosette.

- Miroir, miroir, dit-moi qui est la plus bêêêêêlle ?

Snape avait un léger moment de craquage – faut pas lui en vouloir, ça arrive à tout le monde- et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire quand la voix suave du miroir répondit :

- Toi, mon choupinou, toi t'es une bête de sexe !

Dumbledore, en plus d'être vieux, citronné et fou, est pervers sur les bords. Severus doutait de plus en plus sur le fait d'avoir à lui laisser son propre corps pendant une semaine … Comment allait-il se retrouver au bout du compte ?

Snape prit sa douche en prenant le soin de ne pas se regarder – imaginez quelqu'un qui prend sa douche tout en regardant le plafond pendant tout le temps, c'est à peu près ça XD –

Mais ne put éviter le regard glissant qu'il jeta malencontreusement au miroir pensant.

- Mmmmmh t'es hot tout mouillé Dumbynoucheeeet ….

Snape se retint de démolir le miroir de ses poings nus. Il faut dire qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment eu besoin d'en venir aux mains, le regard noir qu'il avait jeté aurait amplement suffit à briser n'importe quoi.

Snape décida donc de s'observer pour de bon, quitte à être dégouté à vie. Mais ô combien grande fût la surprise quand il aperçu non pas un ventre flasque et poilu mais un torse svelte et imberbe. Dumbledore s'épilait ? (cire au citron, à coup sûr ^^) Il n'était pas musclé, mais bien fait pour son âge… Severus prit son courage à deux mains et descendit encore plus son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sûr …. Le …. **** de Dumbledore (c'est assez dur d'associer **** et Dumbledore, j'y arriverai peut-être un jour ^^) Bref, le Dumby était assez bien monté ( brrrrr ), mais Severus, venant de manger, ne s'attarda pas trop sur le corps de son directeur dont il était le locataire semestriel. Il saisit le premier bas de pyjama qu'il trouva, et partit directement se coucher.

Vous dire que Dumbledore avait fait pareil serait un euphémisme. Le grand fou, il avait passé la soirée à se regarder sous tous les angles, et à se faire beau pour le lendemain.

Dans les cachots, après le départ de Snape.

Dumbledore s'installa donc dans les appartements de Severus. Selon lui, le plus important était de séduire le pote Potter en premier. Physique oblige, Snape n'était pas un cadeau de la nature, selon lui ( haan méchant Dumby :( ) . Dumbledore, comme tout grand fou qui se respecte connaissait un autre grand fou spécialisé dans la modification physique. Adieu, nez de pélican ! Il irait rendre une petite visite demain soir à son bon vieil ami.

Oh que Oui, Dumby, demain, allait faire un relooking facial au bon vieux Snape.

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, ayant dormit comme un bébé toute la nuit. Il se leva en bayant, donna quelques biscuits pour hiboux à Kashmir qui hulula de contentement. Il s'étira longuement en regardant par la fenêtre. Il voyait d'ici la fumée qui s'échappait déjà de la cheminée de la cabane d'Hagrid. S'il avait le temps, il irait lui parler, songea t-il.

Il fila dans sa salle de bain, et prit une longue douche dans sa baignoire. Les gouttes brûlantes qui parcouraient son corps le réveillaient petit à petit. Il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux avec un shampoing au litchi et à la menthe, et frictionna son corps entier avec un gel douche à la mangue et au miel. Une douce odeur fruitée émanait de la peau du jeune sorcier. Il sortit doucement, se sécha magiquement les cheveux et partit à la recherche de vêtements. Il enfila rapidement un jean moulant foncé et une chemise noire, enfila ses Bootnuts (chaussures sorcières en cuir et toile très tendances), mit sa cape et descendit. Il traversa les rangées entre les tables des différentes maisons et s'assit entre McGonnagall et Dumbledore. McGonnagall l'accueillit de bon cœur, tentant de le mettre à l'aise pour son premier jour, mais Harry était en pleine forme, et pas un poil stressé. Par contre, le comportement du Directeur le surprit un peu, car celui-ci avait l'air boudeur et buvait un grand café noir, alors qu'à sa droite, Snape plaisantait avec une Chourave qui n'en revenait pas tout en buvant un thé au citron et en se gavant de brioche au lait. Harry attrapa un muffin au citron et le dégusta avec son café, en prit un deuxième qu'il mangerait en montant et alla directement à sa salle. Il avait trois cours aujourd'hui, le premier étant avec des 5ème années.

Harry s'installa à son bureau, et attendit. Ils s'avancèrent tous à leurs places, et le Survivant se leva pour se faire face à sa classe.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le Professeur Potter, et je vous enseignerais cette année la DCFM. Fit-il d'un ton assuré.

Il fit l'appel, puis fila vers le bureau où il écrit le thème du jour au tableau « Connaître et se défendre contre le Huffler Sanglant »

Tout le monde le fixait, mais personne ne dit rien.

- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une petite idée sur le sujet ? Demanda Harry, impatient de commencer sa leçon.

Une main fébrile se leva juste devant lui. Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux châtains le regardait avec conviction, et répondit quand Harry l'interrogea.

- Le Huffler Sanglant est un croisement entre le singe et un animal reptilien. Il ressemble en tout trait à un signe, sauf qu'il est recouvert d'écailles tranchantes, et pourvu d'une dentition particulièrement acérée. Pour s'en débarrasser sans le tuer, il faut lui lancer un sort spécial qui s'appelle « Pulsum Cruentus » .

- Merci… Dan, 5 points de plus pour Serpentard, donc. Comme l'a dit votre ami, Le « Pulsum Cruentus » est le seul sort qui vous permettra de vous en sortir face au Huffler Sanglant. Ce sort le paralyse pendant une heure et le rend inoffensif pendant une journée, plus ou moins ; cela varie selon la force de l'animal, fit-il en voyant le regard effrayé de ses élèves. J'ai apporté pour votre premier cours des Niffleurs. Si après leurs avoir lancé le sort ils sont encore capable de vous mordre, alors c'est que votre sort n'est pas bon… Allez-y, mettez-vous à deux par Niffleurs. Vous avez l'heure.

Dans l'ensemble, ses élèves se débrouillaient assez bien, mis à part une petite blonde qui avait fait enflé son Niffleur avant qu'il n'explose en un grand nuage jaune .

Deuxième jours de cours, au petit-déjeuner.

Harry se hâtait dans les couloirs pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Tel un Ronald Weasley affamé, la faim lui faisait presser le pas. Les élèves avaient tous l'air excité, Harry n'y fit pas réellement attention, ce qui lui valut le choc de l'année ( qui sera suivit de tant d'autres ^^). Il s'avançait paisiblement vers la table des professeurs, s'y assit rapidement, mais quand il salua le professeur Snape à côté duquel il s'était placé, quel ne fût pas le choc d'avoir face à lui un homme fort séduisant ! Harry tenta de croquer sa tartine de pain de mie, mais trop absorbé par sa contemplation peu discrète, il rata sa bouche et se tartina le nez de confiture de pêche. Classe, le Harry. Le pauvre ne compris pas pourquoi Dumbledore fixait avec insistance Severus, et ricana quand il aperçut son raté.

Ils étaient vraiment bizarre les gens aujourd'hui, non ?

Flash Back de la soirée de Dumby

Dumby s'en alla rapidement vers l'extérieur du château, transplana chez son ami, lui fit un léger briefing et s'installa sur le fauteuil dans le labo de son ami chirurgien.

- Alors, Albus, je te le fais comment ton pif ?

- Normal, je veux plus voir ce bec au milieu de cette figure, Daminos.

- Ca va me prendre 15 min, pas plus. Je peux te faire un traitement pour peau grasse vite fais si tu veux.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore accepta volontiers.

Il sortit un petit quart d'heure plus tard de chez son ami, et rentra illico à Poudlard. Métamorphose physique, étape 2/4. Blanchir les dents serait rapide, il connaissait le sort. Il s'avança donc vers la salle de bain de Sev, et entreprit de blanchir ses dents une par une. Le résultat était bluffant, les dents jaunis par le café était d'une blancheur naturelle, parfaite. Dumbledore sourit et entreprit de se laver les cheveux. Il dut user de deux pots de shampoing anti-regraissant pour arriver bout de la tignasse de Snape. Encore une fois, le résultat était nickel. Il avait, face à lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs, au nez fin mais masculin, à la peau douce et au sourire ravageur. Il ferait pleurer un Poufsouffle tellement le changement était radical. Dumbledore jubilait d'impacience, juste histoire de voir demain la réaction du vrai Severus, coincé dans le corps du directeur.

Retour au petit-déjeuner

Snape, étant Dumbledore, ne pouvait user de sa mauvaise fois, et de son goût prononcé pour la critique devant tout le monde. Il opta pour une autre solution qu'il adorait… La vengeance ( mouhahahahaha ). Le vrai Severus monta donc dans ses logements après le déjeuner. Il fila directement vers son chaudron, continua la potion qui lui permettrait dans 4 jours de redevenir lui-même, et alla se postionner devant le miroir de la salle de bain .

- Salut, chéri, petite envie de se faire beau ? Fit la voix du miroir

- Oh ouii … Je voudrais un changement radical … Et sexy …. Que toute les femmes mûres soient à mes pieds !

- Aaah, tu retentes de conquérir Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? Coquin, va, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi chéri !

Severus eu des frissons dans le dos à imaginer Dumbledore et McGonnagall faire des choses pas très catholique . Il fût tiré de ses pensées par le voix de son miroir.

- Mmmh, sexy, tu m'as dit, hein ?? Je penses y arriver, premièrement, les cheveux blancs Minerva adore… Elle voudrait surrement un homme, un vrai ! Le genre Attila, tu vois ?

Severus était sceptique. C'était pas un peu trop ? Mais, foi de Serpentard, cette histoire entre Dumby et Minerva, il fallait que ça se fasse ! Le directeur s'occupait de ses amours à lui ? Il allait s'occuper des siens, tiens !

- Non, plutôt le genre classe, je pense.

- Mouiiii… Essayons.

- Tu me conseilles quoi ?

- Et bien, tes cheveux version lisse, et ta barbe en moins, ça serait djà un bon début, Dumby.

- Et c'est ainsi que la fausse version de Dumbledore s'en alla d'un pas décidé vers le fameux village qui se situe juste à côté de Poudlard, Pré-au-lard.

Ce que le vrai Snape ne savait pas, c'est qu'une Minerva assoiffée de désir attendait avec impatience ce changement... Mizux vaudrait pour Severus qu'il ne traine aps trop tard dans les couloirs ....

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre de clôt. Je pense que le 3ème va être le dernier, petites surprises en vue . Le prochain sera plus axé sur Harry et le Faux Snape ( ça va être joyeux x) ).Una review para la auteuze ?


	3. Au pied du Saule pleureur

Merci + + + pour les reviews, ça me fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir * essuie ses larmes*

Vous méritez bien la suite que voici !!!!!!!!

HPSS-----------

Severus foulait la pelouse d'un pas conquérant, la barbe au vent. Pré-Au-Lard se rapprochait, ou plutôt il se rapprochait de Pré-Au-Lard . Bientôt Minerva ne pourrait plus résister à son charme. Il allait, tecktoniquement parlant, déchirer sa race. Il entra dans le salon de coiffure « Lescheuveuzovent », et s'installa après que la coiffeuse lui eu fait signe. Snape entama sa revanche qu'il avait intitulée « Poils lisses, ça glisse », en référence au défrisage imminent auquel il allait se livrer. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder pendant que la coiffeuse lui massait gaiement le crâne. Les cheveux de Dumbledore mesurant au moins un bon mètre, celle-ci passa un bon quart d'heure à les shampooiner. Il se leva ensuite pour s'assoir face au miroir, ou elle commença à lui recouvrir les cheveux d'une crème rose et malodorante, les enroula dans un film plastique et descendit une sorte de soucoupe volante de la taille d'un chaudron familial juste au dessus de sa tête. Sev prit une des revues qui trainaient devant lui, et regarda les coupes illustrées. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore aura les cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, et deux tresses partiront de ses tempes pour se lier derrière son crâne, se terminant par une mèche toute ondulée et … multicolore.

Severus passa donc deux heures à attendre que le produit fasse effet. Quand la coiffeuse eu finit de le coiffer, il paya et sortit de la boutique, trainant derrière lui une délicieuse odeur de noix de coco due au spray magique que la sorcière avait utilisé pour les tresses.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se rendit dans la boutique du prêt à porter pour sorcier, en quête de robes plus … frivoles. Il sortit avec de gros sachets, une bonne demi heure plus tard, contenant plusieurs robes de sorciers dont une d'un joli vert anis, brodée dans le dos d'un « I 3 les Bizarr' Sisters » rose bonbon.

C'est de bonne humeur que Sev ' se rendit au diner. Vêtu d'une robe pourpre et turquoise, il s'avança d'une démarche la plus chaleureuse possible et passa devant le faux Snape qui le regardait, totalement médusé. Il fît la cour du mieux qu'il put à Minerva, qui sembla totalement ravie. Dumbledore , sentant venir un vent de menace, enclencha alors la fin de sa manœuvre, c'est-à-dire le « rapprochement » vers le fameux Harry Potter.

Harry, de sa place, vit Snape prendre un air mi amusé, mi soucieux à la vu de Dumbledore et de son nouveau look. Ils faisaient un concours de beauté tout les deux ou quoi ? Celui-ci faisait du rentre-dedans à Minerva, mais il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Severus, quant à lui se mit à lui parler d'un sujet quasi impossible venant du maitre des potions.

- Et les amours, Potter, ça roule ?

Le principal concerné observa rapidement Snape. Il était beau, ça c'est sûr. Mais pourquoi devenait-il loquasse ?

- Euh, en fait, non.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ben… j'ai personne, enfin si mais non.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, au moins, répondit-il. Dumbledore sourit interieurement, ça c'était de la réplique snapienne, sans aucun doute…

- Et bien, disons que j'ai peut-être quelqu'un en vue.

- Qui-est-ce, sans vouloir paraitre indiscret ?

*VOUS …*

- Euh, je peux pas trop en parler… Harry regarda autour de lui rapidement, personne ne semblait avoir entendu leur conversation.

Dumbledore força le destin un peu plus.

- Moi, fit-il en terminant sa coupe de vin, j'ai bien quelqu'un en vue.

- Harry releva brusquement la tête. La bête qui sommeillait en lui commença à gronder ; il sentait comme un poids au creux de son ventre ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de totale impuissance ?

- Mais ce sorcier est bien plus jeune que moi, continuait-il … Vous trouvez ça important, vous, l'âge ?

Harry répondit mentalement que non, vu qu'il l'aimait lui-même, mais opta pour une réponse plus commune, et beaucoup moins dangereuse.

- Non, comme le dit le proverbe moldu, l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

Il se leva alors, salua la table des professeurs et monta dans ses appartements, l'estomac serré.

J-3 avant la fin de la préparation de la potion.

Severus alla vers son chaudron, rajouta la poudre de corne de licorne, et après une bonne douche et réajustement de sa coiffure, il descendit déjeuner. On était vendredi, et les cours se terminait à midi, suivit d'une sortit à Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry se leva, le moral en berne. Ainsi Snape avait quelqu'un en vue ? Quelqu'un de jeune, qui plus est ? Un léger sourire se dessina malgré tout sur ses fines lèvres. Si Snape aimait un homme plus jeune que lui, Harry avait malgré tout une petite chance. Il s'appliqua encore plus que d'habitude à sa préparation matinale. Il devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré son étrange comportement, Snape lui plaisait. Le changement physique avait accélérer sa passion envers le Maitre des Potions, mais il se rappelait à présent que même avant, il lui plaisait.

Harry termina son cours avec ses 3ème années, alla manger, et remonta vers ses appartements pour s'avancer dans ses corrections de copies. Il griffonnait à l'encre rouge sang, et commençait à comprendre pourquoi Snape pouvait s'énerver, parfois. Comment un 3ème année pouvait-il confondre le sortilège de Désarmement avec celui de Blocage. Du vrai n'importe quoi … Tous heureusement n'était pas comme ça, et vers 5h, Harry s'octroya une descente vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Il parcourait les longs couloirs froids du 1er étage quand il aperçut Rusard, le nez collé à ce qui ressemblait à une photo. Le Survivant s'approcha le plus discrètement possible du concierge, et se cacha derrière une armure. Il n'entendait que des brides de paroles que Rusard adressait à la photo, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à voir l'heureuse élue.

« Tu seras mienne … A moi … Tu es si belle … Ooh oooh oui si belle … »

Harry frissonna. Si Rusard pouvait aimer quelqu'un encore plus que la torture physique, alors cette personne était vraiment mal barrée. Il sortit donc discrètement de sa cachette, passa mine de rien à côté de Rusard, et sortit du château, en direction de la cabane du garde-chasse.

Dans la tête à Rusard …

Jamais il n'avait pensé devoir mener son plan d'une manière aussi … magnifique. Le plan était simple : il devait se l'approprier. Là, aujourd'hui. Et ce vieux fou qui la déshabille du regard. Ah non alors, jamais il ne l'aura, parole de Cramol !

Il devrait tout d'abord offrir à cette magnifique femme la boite de chocolat qu'il avait fait lui-même. Il était persuadé qu'elle craquerait, c'était après tout ce qui était marqué dans le Daily Mail, journal moldu. Rusard s'habilla de son plus beau costume, à savoir un imprimé tartan écossais marron et vert. Il se graissa les cheveux en arrière, se passa un chiffon sur les dents, histoire d'enlever les bout de choucroute qui pouvait rester, et il sortit de son bureau.

Sous le chapeau de Minerva…

« Ce vieux fou d'Albus, il me rend folle ! »

C'était la phrase que Minerva se passait en boucle dans sa tête… Le rentre-dedans de Dumby lui plaisait, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il n'était pas aussi … pervers… Il fallait qu'elle découvre pourquoi. C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit de son bureau, bouscula un immonde Rusard qui lui tendait timidement une boite de chocolats « maison »écœurante , et grimpa les escaliers, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. La vérité allait enfin être connue.

Snape s'était attelé à sa potion, ayant toute l'après-midi de tranquille. Il ajoutait la poudre d'Armireso quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte . Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, s'enquit d'un paquet de bonbon au citron qu'il agita sous le nez de Mc Gonnagall à peine après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

- Albus, il faut qu'on parle.

Severus était inquiet, et il avait bien raison.

- Tu sais, reprit Minerva, je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on passe à la vitesse superieure, tu ne crois pas ?

Severus la fixait avec un regard qu'il tentait de rendre le plus ravit possible… Parfait, pensait-il, mis à part l'horrible rictus qu'il voulait faire passer pour un sourire charmeur.

Minerva s'approcha de lui, de la démarche la plus féline possible, et passa deux bras aguicheurs par-dessus ses épaules. Elle approchait ses lèvres de plus en plus près de son visage quand …

- Stop ! Cria Severus, totalement paniqué et, il faut le dire, dégouté.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ou est Albus ?

Severus paniqua, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il bégaya comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle.

- Je… c-c'est m-moi !

- Mais oui, et moi je suis une des nombreuses femmes de Rusard… Je répète, ou est Albus ?

Sev ne pouvait plus résister. Il devait tout lui expliquer. Après tout, Elle était concernée…

- Tout autant que Potter, Severus …

Snape la regarda, plus incrédule que jamais.

- Allons, Severus, ne me prenez pas pour une véracrasse. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensiez, et ce que vous pensez également de Potter. Ne voulez-vous vraiment pas lui en parlez avant que le véritable Albus n'aille trop loin ?

- Je… Peut-être une fois que le remède sera prêt.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Après demain.

Minerva se leva de la chaise où elle s'était installée.

-Surveillez Albus, Severus, il risquerait de vous surprendre … Fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le maître des potions s'assit en soupirant… Demain serait sûrement meilleur.

Harry croquait le plus délicatement possible dans les cookies de Hagrid. A chaque fois qu'il revenait prendre le thé avec le demi-géant, il repensait à toutes ces fois où Ron, Hermione et lui avait faillit se casser les dents avec ses gâteaux. Harry discuta longtemps avec Hagrid, si longtemps qu'il faisait nuit quand il remonta vers le château pour le dîner. Il croisa un Rusard qui trainait derrière lui une longue corde, la mine dépitée. Harry s'installa une fois de plus à sa place, entre Minerva et Sev. Snape avait un air décidé et prêt à tout assez effrayant. Harry se saisit d'un plat de saucisse, puis le passa à Snape.

- Merci, Harry, mais elle ne sont pas très grosses, celles-ci …

Harry s'étouffa à moitié, mais il ne savait dire si c'était à cause des paroles de son ancien professeur ou plutôt de son regard totalement explicite. Harry se décida pour le regard quand il vit Snape le regarda avec des yeux charmeurs en mageant presque tendrement une banane. Comment ce faisait-il que personne ne les ai vu ? Harry sentit ses reins s'enflammer à la vision de Severus, les yeux brillants, dégustant avec un plaisir sûr une banane. Bénissant encore une fois les robes d'enseignants de Poudlard, Harry tenta de paraître totalement détendu, malgré l'érection douloureuse qui déformait son pantalon. Les lèvres tremblantes, il tenta de conclure la conversation sur un thème banale, mais tout lui paraissait, après cet épisode, totalement explicite.

Il se leva, passa par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des enseignants, et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il traversa à vitesse grand V la pièce principale de ses appartements, enleva ses vêtements et alla sous la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau sur lui, traçant de longs chemins brûlants, du haut de son crâne jusqu'à ses chevilles. Snape l'obnubilait, il ne pourrait plus résister longtemps. Il se passa du gel douche à la menthe sur son corps, faisant mousser le liquide onctueux entre ses mains puis frottant sa peau avec. Il se rinça, mais resta toujours sous la douche, appréciant la douce chaleur de l'eau qui détendait tout ses muscles si tendus. En parlant de tendu, il glissa lentement sa main vers son entre-jambe. Il empoigna fermement son érection, et accompagna ses mouvement de poignet d'un grognement appréciateur. Il titillait de sa main droite un téton, et se libéra dans un cri étouffer au bout de quelques minutes. Severus le rendait fou. Il sortit de sa salle de bain une serviette autour des hanches, et s'effondra dans le sofa, se recouvrant d'une couverture légère à carreaux marron et beige. Il ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée, à cause de son hiboux qui hululait à sa fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec. Harry se leva, nu comme un vers, la serviette ayant glisser dans la nuit, et laissa entrer le hiboux, saisissant la lettre au passage.

C'était un mot de Severus. Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et lut le message.

_« Harry, retrouve moi devant le lac, près du grand saule pleureur, demain soir, minuit. »_

Harry traina toute la journée, incapable de descendre manger avec les autres profs, de peur de voir Snape avant leur rendez-vous. Il passa sa soirée à corriger ses copies, et alla se coucher, impatient pour le lendemain soir.

Dumbledore trainait dans ses appartements provisoires. Comment allait-il s'y prendre demain ? Devait-il l'embrasser, ou devait-il simplement discuter de ses « attirances » envers le jeune sorcier lui-même ? Il alla se faire un rapide shampoing, histoire d'être nickel le lendemain, et partit se coucher. Demain allait être une journée de toute manière productive.

Sev se leva tard le matin, se précipita vers sa potion, attrapa son livre et lût la dernière ligne.

« Après avoir attendu douze heure, versez deux cuillère d'essences de Morinuille, remuez deux fois dans le sens d'une montre. Si votre potion devient argentée, elle est réussit et utilisable au bout de douze heure.

Douze heure ? Il était dix heure du matin, il devrait donc attendre dix heure du soir pour enfin redevenir lui-même, retrouver son propre corps, désormais plus beau. Peut-être faire quelque chose à propos de Harry. Severus espérait juste que Dumbledore ne ferait pas de bêtise avant ce soir.

Il passa sa journée à aider Pomfresh, qui soignait Rusard à l'infirmerie.

- Une tentative de suicide très étrange Monsieur le Directeur… Très ratez aussi.

Severus la regarda avec un regard surpris, mais elle répondit avant qu'il ne lui pose que question.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, mais il a tenté de se pendre au dessus de la serre n°4, et la poutre centrale à lâcher, le faisant tomber au milieu des Tentaculas. C'est Le Professeur Chourave qui l'a retrouvé, après le diner d'hier soir.

Au diner du soir, il manquait encore Harry, mais Minerva remarqua que le vrai Dumbledore était lui aussi absent. Le faux quant à lui, paraissait anxieux.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Severus, Minerva ? Lui demandait-il, ajoutant aux paroles un regard qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Vous savez, je doit lui donner une potion qu'il m'a demandé.

Mais Dumbledore restait introuvable. Severus passa sa soirée à le cherché, deux fioles dans sa poche. Il monta jusqu'à la salle de Trelawney, alla dans la Tour du Nord, descendit dans les cachots. Il était dix heures. Il sortit un des flacons. La potion était complètement argenté, et scintillait légèrement. Il déboucha la fiole, la vida d'un seul coup et sentit son corps fondre, ses traits changer. Il regarda ses mains. Enfin, il était redevenu lui-même. Il les passa sur son visage. Il avait un nez beaucoup plus fins, la peau douce, et ses cheveux était soyeux. Merci Dumby. Mais mieux vaut ne pas le remercier trop vite, il ne l'avait pas encore retrouver. Deux Severus Snape était dans la nature, dont un qui était surrement entrain de faire une bêtise. Severus refit tout les étages du château deux fois, passa dans le bureau de Mc Gonnagall qui lui affirma pour la seconde fois de la soirée ne pas l'avoir vu. Il était 23H55, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il décida d'aller au seul endroit où il n'était pas encore allez voir, le parc. Il descendit doucement la légère pente, glissant un peu dans l'herbe humide. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac. La Lune se miroitait sur l'eau qui clapotait doucement. La lumière de l'astre argenté créait de grandes ombres près des arbres. En aprlant d'ombres, Snape en vit deux, plus humaines sous un grand saule. Deux élèves, un rendez-vous romantique au clair de lune, surement. Il allait profiter d'être de nouveau dans son corps pour les punir à coup de points en moins et de retenues. Plus il s'approchait, et plus ses ombres avaient finalement l'air de tout sauf de simples élève. Et là, il se reconnut. Ou plutôt il reconnut Dumbledore, dans son corps, se rapprochant d'Harry, visiblement pas contrain le moins du monde. Snape se mit à courir, et se jeta dans un élan spectaculaire sur le faux Snape, l'entrainant dans sa chute au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser.

Harry était bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux Snape ?Et surtout, pourquoi l'un d'eux s'était jeté sur l'autre ? Etait-ce le vrai, ou le faux ?

Il vit Snape, celui qui avait courrut aider l'autre à se relever. Il le vit lui tendre un flacon. Celui avec qui il parlait l'avala, et Harry sentit sa gorge se serré. Il avait faillit embrasser Dumbledore.

Snape s'approcha de lui, en compagnie de Dumbledore. Severus le regarda un instant, d'une manière que Harry ne lui avait jamais remarqué. Il avait l'air soulagé, et … heureux ? Dumbledore murmura quelque chose en souriant à Severus, qui lui, approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il se tourna vers Harry. Il était assit contre le tronc, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Snape eut un pincement au cœur, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand il souleva le menton de Harry avec son index. Il le regarda dans les yeux, rapprocha ses lèvres se ses oreilles, et murmura :

_- Harry, il faut qu'on parle …_

* * *

_Non, ne me tuez pas, mais crions tous en cœur « vive le sadisme »_

_Je l'ai terminé vers les " h du mat, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes quand même ^^  
_

_la suite sera le Lemon … en fait, je la fait en quatre chapitre ^^_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une review ?_

_La suite bientôt ( pour de vrai ;) )_


	4. Une simple méprise

Disclamer : Je ne détiens malheureusement aucuns de ces personnages, ni l'histoire original de JK Rowling.

OUI ! Ca y est, je l'ai terminée. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis très contente . Et très lente. Oui, plus de six mois, la honte mdr. Enfin bref la vie de jeune quoi les révisions du bac blanc, le bac blanc, les révisions du bac, le bac, le travail d'été. Oui je me cherche une excuse xD.

En tout cas merci d'avoir été on ne peu plus patient.

J'ai envie de dire : LA SUITE !

Harry frissonna. Le contact de la paume de Snape sur sa joue l'électrisa. Et tout s'était passé si vite. Il se releva, suivit son ancien professeur sans dire un mot jusqu'à ses bureaux, entra à sa suite et s'assit sur le premier fauteuil en cuir venu. Il observa la pièce. Les murs de pierre des cachots étaient recouverts de bibliothèque et de peintures cubistes, un canapé était disposé au centre, en face d'une somptueuse cheminée où crépitait un feu de bois. Snape interrompit le silence.

Potter, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Snape regarda Harry, mais celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fixé sur les flammes. Harry, reprit le Maitre des Potions, tu m'écoutes ?

Harry leva les yeux. Il était si beau, à sa merci, les yeux brillant, assit délicatement dans son fauteuil.

Oui, je vous écoute.

Snape continua

Toute cette histoire est basée sur Dumbledore. Tout le monde sait à quel point il aime se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il est allé plus loin cette fois-ci. Il y a eu un léger incident, et … Tu connais la suite, on a eu un problème, disons, corporel…

Harry hocha simplement la tête, pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Et, voilà, grosso modo, je t'ai cherché partout ce soir, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, du genre, t'embrasser.

Harry sentit des larmes perler sur ses joues. Alors l'embrasser serait une bêtise ? Un mal de ventre terrible le prit, il se leva, cracha quelques mots à son collègue, et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Snape s'attendait à tout sauf à ça . Qu'avait-il dit de travers ? Pourquoi Harry avait dit « votre erreur s'en va, bonsoir » en quittant ses cachots ? Snape, indécis, partit prendre une douche froide, et alla se coucher, les pensées en désordre.

Harry se réveilla, les yeux rouges et un mal de tête carabiné. Passer sa nuit à pleurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Snape . Il était persuader qu'après tout, il était capable de l'aimer, lui, Harry Potter, pour ce qu'il était, mais apparemment, il avait trop d'imagination. Harry, en sortant de sa douche, décida de tout simplement l'ignorer. Il s'habilla rapidement, descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle, et se prépara mentalement à affronter une nouvelle journée. En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, Dumbledore le regarda attentivement, cherchant un sourire, une expression détendue sur le visage de son protégé. Mais rien, Harry semblait dans le vague, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Avait-il mal interprété les signes de l'amour de Severus et d'Harry ? Il fallait qu'il lui en touche discrètement un mot.

Harry, fit-il, en se penchant vers lui, Harry, tout ce passe comme tu le veux ?

De quoi parler vous, Monsieur ?

De _vous_, Harry…

Ah, et bien, c'était une… _erreur_, fit-il, en insistant sur le mot pour que Snape, installé à sa droite, l'entende bien.

Dumbledore, déconcerté, lança un rapide coup d'œil à Severus, qui avait l'air encore plus boudeur que jamais. Ses élèves allaient en baver aujourd'hui …

Harry termina sa journée avec les 6èmes années, un cours harassant où il tenta de leur apprendre à fermer leurs esprits et a anticiper les attaques de leurs adversaires. Il partit rejoindre ses appartements, et s'installa dans son canapé. Il s'ennuyait déjà. Snape lui manquait .

Harry tapa du poing sur son mur en pierre. Il cria de douleur et de désespoir. Pourquoi aimait-il celui qui ne pouvait même pas l'apprécier ? Et Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, pourquoi se mêlait-il de tout ? Il avait bourdé, et en beauté.

Harry n'alla pas mangé, et sortit dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Il faisait frais. Les lumières du château étaient éteintes, les élèves dormaient déjà depuis longtemps. Harry retourna sous le saule. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, ce qui le fit frissonner.

La lune se reflétait sur le lac, c'était vraiment un spectacle de la nature qu'Harry aimait par-dessus tout. Il s'installa plus confortablement, se callant au creux du tronc de l'arbre.

Un craquement sur sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées... Il vit une ombre s'approcher doucement, à pas feutrés.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Harry l'avait boudé toute la journée … Mais par le caleçon de Merlin ! Qu'avait-il encore dit ?

Il avait beau se remémoré la soirée précédente en détail, il ne voyait aucune faille, il trouvait même avoir eu pas mal de tact avec son collègue… Snape se triturait l'esprit, se pinçant nonchalamment l'arrête de son nez, maintenant droit et fin. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il était plus beau qu'avant, il avait gardé la manie de Dumbledore de se laver les cheveux tous les jours, il avait de belles dents blanches, et nez fin mais masculin, et des yeux qu'il qualifierait de troublants, d'après les dires de ses élèves. Son corps alors ? Non, il ne se trouvait pas exceptionnel, mais il n'était pas un laideron de première non plus. Il se regarda un peu plus, les mains sur les hanches. Il avait la peau pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux et ses cheveux bruns, il avait des hanches fines mais puissantes et viriles, de longues jambes, peut-être un peu trop fines. Son ventre était plat, et une fine ligne de poils partait de sous son nombril pour aller se perdre dan son boxer. Il ne voyait pas ce que Potter pouvait trouver de repoussant. Il avait changé !

Il décida donc de retrouver le morveux, histoire de tout mettre au clair.

Harry distinguait maintenant la forme qui s'approchait de lui.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Si c'était encore pour se moquer de lui, ce n'était pas la peine.

Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre humeur boudeuse ?

Harry se renfrogna,

Ne venez pas me rabaissez ici aussi, Snape, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Pourquoi ici aussi, Potter ? Où diable vous-ai-je rabaissé ?

Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Snape, cracha Harry, hier vous m'avez pourtant bien fait comprendre que c'était une erreur de m'embrassez et-

Potter, vous êtes un imbécile, le coupa Snape en le soulevant de sa place par le col. Vous n'avez pas compris, ou du moins, mal compris.

Snape agrippa plus fermement le col d'Harry, et l'embrassa. Le baiser n'avait aucune douceur, il était passionné, dévorant. Harry tenta de le repousser mais ne résista pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il résister ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à cette langue si délicieuse, et à ce corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien. Severus rompu le contact. Harry, encore sous le choc, plongea ses yeux dans ces orbes si profonds.

Harry, c'aurait été une erreur si c'était Dumbledore qui t'avait embrassé, pas moi. Et ce vieux fou en aurait été sincèrement capable.

Harry comprenait. Et quel idiot il avait été ! Une simple méprise. Mais maintenant il s'en fichait, il savait que Severus ne regrettait rien.

Il agrippa la manche de son futur amant, et grippa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à ses appartements. Snape entra à sa suite, observant les lieux et les trouvant étrangement à son goût.

Assis-toi, Severus. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Hydromel ?

Whisky, si tu as.

Harry invoqua la bouteille, servit deux verres généreusement, et en tendit un au maître des potions.

A nous, Severus.

Le Survivant vida d'une traite son verre, et observa Snape savourer le doux et brulant liquide ambré. Son esprit s'embruma, et, dans une dernière pensée sensée, Harry se jeta sur Snape, pensant que c'était lui qu'il devait déguster.

Harry gouta à cette bouche tentatrice. Le baiser était doux, amoureux. Severus y répondait, menant le bal. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, pour accéder à sa langue. Harry savourait cette sensation, jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de choses dans un simple baiser.

Il se mit à califourchon sur Severus, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, le faisant frissonner de mordilla le lobe de son oreille, et descendit déposer des baisers aériens dans son cou. Severus, lui ne restait pas inactif, et Harry se retrouva torse nu rapidement. Le maître des potions prit les devants, et prit Harry dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre, et le posa sur son lit. Harry était l'érotisme incarné. A moitié allongé sur le dos, les jambes entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée, les lèvres rougies par un baiser qui était tout sauf chaste, les yeux verts brillant d'un désir inassouvi. Sev' sentit d'un coup un courant d'air à un endroit normalement encore protégé par son pantalon.

Potter, sale pervers, fit Snape, d'une voix grave.

Harry lui avait tout simplement retiré ses vêtements avec un sort informulé. Le gosse était vraiment un serpentard refoulé, et ça lui plaisait. Severus grimpa sur le lit, et s'allongea sur Harry, défaisant par la même occasion la boucle de son pantalon. Harry leva les jambes pour lui permettre de l'enlever complètement, le boxer avec par la même occasion. Le contact de leur deux désirs les fit frémir. Harry se laissait aller au doux plaisir d'être dans les bras de Severus. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour leur haine commune se transforme en amour ?

Le maître des potions s'enquit de détendre Harry, à l'aide de ses doigts. Le premier ne fit qu'une sensation étrange à Harry, tendit que les deux suivants furent plus douloureux. Il s'habitua cependant à leur présence et réclama plus à son ancien professeur.

Mhhhh, Harry, furent les dernières paroles à peu près censées de Severus. Qu'il était chaud et serré ! La suite ne fut qu'un enchevêtrement de soupirs, de caresses et de mouvements tendres et passionnés. Severus ne tenu pas plus longtemps à la vu d'un Harry aux joues rouges et aux cris de plus en plus forts, révélant qu'il était sur le point de se perdre au septième ciel. Severus amena Harry au summum du plaisir, puis se laissa aller à son tour en lui, ravit par les mouvements de bassin qu'exerçait son amant.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sut que tout serait différent. Il se leva discrètement, laissant Severus dormir encore un peu et alla prendre une douche. En s'habillant, il vit que Severus n'était plus là. Il descendit donc, déçu de n'avoir revu son amant après son réveil.

« Et s'il me faisait la tête ? Et s'il regrettait ? » Pensa le jeune professeur.

Il arriva donc paniquer à la table des professeurs pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En s'asseyant aux côtés de Severus, il était plus tendu que jamais. Un main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse. Severus le regardait en coin, un léger sourire aux lèvres .

Non, décidemment, ce n'était qu'une simple méprise.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout pour les plus courageux d'entre vous ! ;) les reviews seront reçues avec plaisir : )

A la prochaine fanfic !

Rockstangerine.


End file.
